The invention relates generally to the field of devices for balancing wheel and tire assemblies. Balancing a wheel and tire assembly, such as that used on aircraft and other vehicles, typically refers to placing weight on the wheel such that the assembly spins in use without causing vibration or uneven wear. The current invention relates specifically to an apparatus and method for use in determining where weight should be distributed about a wheel when balancing a wheel and tire assembly.